TerraPhoenix/Mission 2A, Siege
This mission appears if you select Act 2 Mission 1A. This takes place on the same airbase map. Mission Briefing :Our recent activity has really aggravated the aliens and they are treating us as a major threat now! A squadron of three transporter UFOs has been spotted heading on a direct course for our base with the intention of total destruction. :Defend the base at all costs! :Objectives: ::*''Defeat all attacking aliens'' Walkthrough You want to stock up on your grenades for this mission, especially on hard mode. Pulse grenades work fine too.(make sure people who carry pulse grenades use them before they die. This is to prevent the grenades to explode when your soldier die.) It is recommended that you hide in the air base walls. The aliens will come out a bit at a time. Kill them and use your grenades if necessary. Aliens with Fusion get first priority. It may be helpful if your having trouble to use shielded armor and the regular shields with a Fusion Pistol. Since you main weapon is going to be grenades you probably won't need a primary weapon. Use the pistol to finish off any stragglers. If no more aliens come out and the enemy turns are taking only 1 click of a moment, search all 3 UFOs for the last few. Once all the aliens are killed, the mission ends automatically. Hard mode This mission is very difficult on hard mode. You need your grenades here, pulse grenades are not required but they are great help.(like said above, make sure soldiers use their pulse grenades first before they die. Hide in the air base walls. On the enemy's first or second turn, they will swarm in huge bundles. Use your grenades. It is imperative that you kill almost all the aliens that come out, especially the ones that have reached close to the air base. Once the first round of aliens have been killed (or nearly all have been killed), a second smaller round of aliens come out. Again, use grenades to kill them. If you run out of grenades, you stand little chance but you can try killing them with your other weapons. But you must make sure that no alien is close to reaching the air base, otherwise they could kill you. Once the second round of aliens have been killed (hopefully you have done so with a bit of luck) and no more aliens are coming out, search the 3 UFOs for the remaining few aliens. The mission will end automatically once all the aliens are killed. There is an easier way to do this mission though. Simply place all of your soldiers in the tower and run them all to the top, not going out onto the walkway but rather simply staying inside and killing them as they come up the stairs. If you are careful, and run your people back up out of range at the begining of the alien turn, it is easy (if time consuming) to do this mission without any casualties in your forces, or even any injuries. Category:TerraPhoenix walkthrough